


Maybe Tomorrow

by orphan_account



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Panic Attacks, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cathy Parr is sick and Jane is scared (Tour!Verse)
Relationships: Catherine Parr & Jane Seymour
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Maybe Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is set on the tour of six so jane is the baby of the group. this also isnt edited so. there will probably be a few mistakes here and there and maybe some continuity issues.

"Janey?" Came Cathy's weak call from down the corridor. Cathy had been calling for the best part of two hours, hoping for Jane to come and sit with her. But Jane simply couldn't move, she was terrified.

On any normal day, Jane wouldn't be stood halfway down the corridor, she would be curled up on Cathy's lap. But this day was different. Catherine Parr was sick, awfully so. According to Kat, who had been to check on her a few times, she was running a high fever and couldn't keep her food down for long.

Kat had refrained from telling the young Queen that all Cathy was asking for was Jane, not wanting to worry her more. That probably didn't help though because the poor thing was pale with worry. "Maybe you should go talk to her, Jane, dear." Kat said, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I'm scared, Kat." Jane mumbled, swallowing.

“I know, Sweetheart. She’s going to be okay, it isn’t contagious.”

“What if something happens though?” Tears welled up again. Goodness she was pathetic.

“It won’t, Jane. I promise.” Kat paused for a second, thinking about what to say next. “I can go in with you, if you want?”

How much she wanted that, but she couldn’t. Jane was an adult and it was about time she acted like it. She shook her head and brushed away her tears. “It’s okay, Kat. I’ll go myself.”

“Are you sure? You’re shaking, dear.”

“No I’m not!” Jane immediately stopped shaking, it caused her muscles to ache but she needed to be brave. For Cathy.

“Whatever you say.” Kat knew better than to argue, so she stepped back, both physically and verbally. “I’m going to make Cathy some soup, I’ll be back up in an hour.” She said before turning away and heading to the kitchen.

It was strange seeing Kat take the role of ‘mum’ as it was Cathy’s thing. But considering Cathy was stuck in bed with a fever, someone needed to step up to the challenge. That thought comforted Jane as she slowly padded down the corridor towards Cathy’s closed door. Jane placed her hand on the cold metal and twisted the door knob, pushing the door open gently.

The room was warm, much too warm. Jane noticed that all the curtains were closed and so where the windows behind them. “Cathy?” She called, slipping into the room and closing the door behind her.

“Is that you, Janey?” Cathy’s voice was hoarse and quiet.

“Yeah, Mama, It’s me.” Jane replied, her voice cracking. She knew that she should go to Cathy, but she couldn’t. Just like earlier, she was frozen with fear. Jane remembered her sickness, the pain, the scariness of it. But most prominently, she remembered how much she wanted it to be over, for the pain to just stop. Was that what Cathy was feeling like? Did she want it to all be over?

“Janey, make it stop.” Cathy cried, staying curled up under her sheets, facing away from the door.

Jane’s blood ran cold. There was her answer.

“Please Janey, please.” She sobbed again. Jane could see Cathy shaking, it made her feel sick. Jane didn’t know why, but suddenly she felt tight, like her airways were constricting. A million thoughts ran through her mind, most of them containing Cathy never getting better. Jane knew she needed to get out of there, get as far away from this room as she could.

Ignoring Cathy’s cries, Jane turned and reached for the doorknob. Ditching all the gentleness she had earlier, she yanked the door open and shot out. Jane bolted down the corridor, not fighting the tears now streaming down her cheeks. She was such an awful friend, an awful  _ daughter _ . Cathy may not be her real mother, but she sure acted like it. Fussing over Jane like there was no tomorrow. Jane loved it, she loved feeling important, wanted. She loved how Cathy would let her curl up in her lap after a show to relax.

But she had ruined it. She had lost the most important person in her life because she was scared of getting sick.

Jane all but fell down the stairs, her tears blurring the world around her. She could still hear Cathy’s cries for help, they echoed in her head as she stumbled into the barren living room, Anne and Ari’s clothes strewn all over the room. At least they had their suitcases set against a wall.

“Jane?” Anne asked, sitting up from the sofa, a worried look on her face. “Oh what happened?” She got up and quickly enveloped Jane in a hug.

Jane opened her mouth to answer, but instead let out a low cry before completely breaking down in Anne’s arms.

“Oh sweetheart, is it Cathy?” Anne already knew the answer. Jane nodded weakly, clutching Anne tighter. “It’s okay to be upset, lovely. You have a lot of trauma linked to it.” Anne reassured the younger woman, gently guiding her to the sofa. Jane immediately curled up on Anne’s lap. It felt wrong, it wasn’t Cathy. But it was better than nothing.

“Is she going to be okay?” Jane’s voice was quiet, almost as if she was worried about disturbing Cathy upstairs.

“She’s going to be perfectly fine, it’s just a little bug.”

“Am I a bad person for not being with her?” She sounded so guilty.

“Not at all Jane, in fact, Lina is going to sit with her. Aren’t you Lina?” Anne gave the oldest a stern look, hoping she would understand.

“Yeah, of course.” Ari replied, giving Anne a funny look causing Anna to chuckle from the other side of the room.

“See Janey? Cathy’s not alone and she's going to be okay. Well, as long as she doesn’t have Kitty’s soup.” Anne smiled when she heard a weak giggle come from Jane.

“I heard that!” Kat cried in mock hurt. The whole interaction had Anna cracking up in the corner, cheering Jane up just a bit.

“But really, you can see her tomorrow if you’re feeling up to it.” Anne said, trying to suppress her laughter.

Jane giggled and cuddled closer to Anne. The weight on her lessened more as she sat with the others, but there was a nagging thought at the back of her mind telling her she had ruined everything. “Yeah, maybe tomorrow.” She mumbled, her smile dropping.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed please comment and give it a kudos!!


End file.
